Maybe
by kimberleenadine
Summary: Kyon walks in on Mikuru changing...Maybe they should keep the door unlocked more often


**A/N: **_im bored_

**-x-**

It was all too much for me to comprehend. On a number of occasions, I admit to imagining myself doing such ... activities with Miss Asahina. But never had I imagined ... well ... _this_. I have walked in on Mikuru a number of times, I believe. The poor, beautiful girl, as I repeat, never seems to lock a door. And so this time I was shocked to hear her ask me for a help. She was having a dilemma with her dress, the zip was caught and I was the only one to save her from such quarandies. So, I shut the door, I lock it (just in case some poor fellow like Itsuki to come in and find this.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kyon," she said in that breathy voice of hers. My fingers (deliberately) accidentally brushed her soft pale skin as I reached for the zip. She squeaked a bit when my fingers collided with her bra. I couldn't do this, I knew I would end up spinning her around so I could strip the dress off her perfect little body and shove my face -,

"Kyon?"

_Crap_. "Uh, sorry Mikuru." I muttered under my breath. It pained me to zip the dress up.

"Oh no," She suddenly said. "It's the wrong costume."

_HAHA! The wrong costume! _I praised, I had to keep myself from practically doing a happy dance right in the middle of the quiet room. Out of respect (and to keep from going insane), I turned around and faced the wall.

"Sorry again Kyon." Mikuru said and I heard her dress fall to the floor. I shifted slightly so I could watch out of the corner of my eye as she presented me with her perfect breasts clad only in a lacy purple bra and that familiar mole shaped like a star rested on her bosom.

"Take your time." I found myself saying. Mikuru's cheeks flushed and she stepped into the other rightful costume.

It happened in a flash. One minute I was imagining myself taking Mikuru up against a wall, and then I was reaching out one hand, and placing it over her firm bottock. And I squeezed.

Oh how she squeaked and jumped, making her bottom jiggle with the action. Mikuru usually broke out into a wail right about now, but instead she seemed to be gasping as her fingers clasped together underneath her chin. Did she realise how this pronounced her breasts? Grabbing her wrists, I pulled her arms down to her sides and stared into her big brown eyes.

"...Kyon?" She said in a shaky, uneven voice that only spurred my instincts on.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?" I asked, my voice strained as I stared at her quivering lips.

"Yes, a number of times I believe." She responded.

"Well now, I'm going to tell you how sexy you look right now." I gave into my temptation and pushed poor Mikuru back onto the table. To my utter surprise, the girl did not cry out, nor did she squeak, she quivered slightly, her hands surrendering to her sides once more as I did what I had dreamt of and I buried my face into her perfect, soft, breasts. I groaned loudly. Oh yes, this is what I had waited for. I took the bra off. Now, much better. Mikuru did squeak as I moved my face back and forth within her cleavage. She grasped my hair and pushed me in further.

I needed to breathe, so I came back up for air and looked down at her perky breasts, nipples hardened. I bent my head forward and licked one, then the other before reaching my hands down and slipping her purple panties down to her ankles. Mikuru ripped my belt away, her hands tugging my pants down and then she stopped, reached up and pulled my head back to her breasts where she made me suckle and nip and kiss.

Is this a dream? Please, don't pinch me if it is.

"Kyon," she stammered out. I looked up at her realising my fingers were buried within her soft warm wet pussy. "Harder," I raised my head to hers and slipped my tongue into her mouth, also reaching up with one hand and squeezing her buttock again. Oh her backside was so soft, fleshy and mine for the taking.

It wasn't seconds before I had Mikuru's perfect bottom infront of me as I slipped my ever hardened penis into it. She cried out, her fingers grasping the edges of the table as she gasped and moaned. I didn't want to knock Haruhi's computer off the desk, so I had to refrain from ploughing into Mikuru too hard. When I slipped out of Mikuru's backside, she turned on me, pushing me to the hard cold floor and ripping open my shirt, the buttons pinging off into different directions. Dammit.

Oh but it was worth it.

I watched as Mikuru's perfect body descended on mine. I watched as her head bobbed up and down, her fingers nimble and knowing on my balls. She raised herself up, capturing my dick in between her bosoms, she squeezed them together, I thrust my hips upwards, again and again. I had to bite my lip from groaning so loud. My God, I was about to explode in Mikuru's face.

"Mikuru," I said, voice strained. "Please," I grabbed her hips and sat her on me. Mikuru blushed, giggled slightly and then she lowered her pussy onto my manhood, groaning with her head thrown back as she did so.

"Oh Kyon," she cried. "You're so big."

And you, Mikuru, you sweet thing, you're so tight and wet.

I felt like saying this, but my voice box seemed to have been muted. Mikuru bounced up and down on top of me, her breasts jiggling and her bottom slapping against me. She grabbed her breasts, as I grabbed her backside and she groaned in a high pitched breathy way. There was that, "Oh, oh, oh," she cried out as my hips sort of raised to meet her every move. And then Mikuru was putting her hands on my chest, her breasts near my face as we neared our climax. Mikuru let out a loud wail, so I had to place my hand over her mouth as I shot off into her and she spilled over me.

I pondered for a moment after overcoming the ecstasy.

"...Maybe we should keep the door unlocked more often." Mikuru said.

I laughed slightly.

...Maybe.


End file.
